Justice Will Prevail
by The Cannibal God
Summary: It doesn't take Light and L long to realize that someone is messing with them. But how can they beat someone who can control their actions and read their thoughts? To make matters even worse, that someone seems to be a yaoi fangirl...
1. It's a Trap!

**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Death Note.  
**

**A/N: I'm a little nervous about how people will react to this story... So, tell me what you think. I'm planning on continuing it.  
I'm not sure how to classify this story. Satire, perhaps? I suppose that it is kind of a satire on shounen-ai... Even though I am a fan of shounen-ai. Yeah, that's why I'm afraid. xD**

* * *

Light's fingers flew across the keyboard. Metallic clicks could be heard every now and then as the handcuffs jingled. L watched him silently, taking a sip of his coffee. He let the hot liquid swirl around in his mouth for a moment before he swallowed it. _Needs more sugar_, he thought. He began dropping cubes into the beverage at a steady rate, until it was more sugar than coffee.

"Any ideas, Ryuzaki?" It took him a few moments to realize that Light was speaking to him. He looked up.

"I think that there is a high possibility that Kira has passed on his powers to someone else," L replied. He took a sip of his beverage; his gaze still rested on Light. "This Kira is…" His words suddenly stopped in his throat, and a look that Light couldn't place overtook his features.

"Ryuzaki! Are you all right?" Light instinctively raced over to where the detective was sitting, as if expecting him to fall from his seat any minute.

L looked deep into Light's eyes and smiled oddly. "Yes, I am completely fine. I just had a strange feeling come over me just now."

"What kind of feeling?" Light asked. His eyes were gentle. _Probably found another reason to think that I'm Kira, _Light thought somewhat bitterly. _When is he going to give up on that theory? I'm not Kira! Why can't he just accept the evidence?_ He eyed the detective curiously. _Wait, is he blushing? That's odd…_

"Just a moment ago, I couldn't help but think that you are an extremely attractive young man," L said, looking down at the ground. "But that has nothing to do with this case."

"What?!" Light was usually good at hiding his emotions, but this caught him completely off guard. His eyes widened. "Are you saying…"

"Yes," L replied, stirring his coffee with a spoon. "For that one, brief moment, I felt an attraction for you. To tell the truth, it hasn't gone away."

"We're here to catch Kira,. We don't have time to get distracted," Light said. "If you want to tell me that you're gay and that you like me, it can wait until after…"

"Yes, Light?" L looked up into his eyes. Light looked as if he had seen a ghost. His beautiful brown eyes were widened in shock; his mouth looked as if it was trying to form words, but could not quite get them out.  
"R-Ryuzaki," Light breathed when his vocals decided to work. "I feel the same way."

"Yes, I suspected that you would say that," L replied calmly, still looking into Light's eyes. Light nodded. _Yeah, I had a suspicion that I would say that too. There's nothing I can do right now, so I'll just play along_.

The two young men eyed each other for a beat. Each one could see the wheels in the other's head turning. In that moment, it was as if a magnet was drawing them together. Before long, their lips had met.

The kiss seemed to last forever, although it could not have been more than a few minutes. At last, they both pulled away at the same time, smiling at each other.

"Ryuzaki," Light addressed the other.

"Yes?"

"This is a trap."

"Yes."

_It doesn't matter if I can't see her, she can hear me. I have to find a way out of this without making her suspicious. _Light's expression was that of pleasure, but L could tell that this was just a mask.

L smiled. _Of course, you're as sharp as always, Light. But what are you planning to do next? You do seem to enjoy going against gods… Well, of course you do. After all, you are Kira._

"We shouldn't be doing this here," Light said. "There are video cameras all over this building; someone might be watching.

"You're right, Light," L replied, licking his lips_. Ew, I can still taste Light. I can still feel it, though; this isn't over yet. It seems that Light already has something in mind. What is your plan, Kira? I think I'll play along for now, until I think up something better._

"Now isn't the time for this. We need to catch Kira," Light said, walking over to the computer. _ Do you understand what I mean, L?_

"Yes, there will be time for love later," L agreed, following Light. He watched over his shoulder, smiling when he realized what was on the screen.

"Look," Light said, pointing at the screen. "On most of these Kira fan sites, many of his followers are young women. A lot of them even write fiction stories about Kira. They call it fanfiction."

"I've heard of this," L nodded. He looked at the screen closely, breathing on the back of Light's neck. "Most of these here seem to be what is known as shounen-ai, or boy-love."

"That's exactly it," Light said, clicking on one of them. "The odd thing is, look at this author. She has written a lot of shounen-ai involving Kira. But a few months ago, she stopped writing completely. She hasn't updated her profile since then, either. And she's not the only author like that. It's like they've vanished all of the sudden."

"Are you trying to say that they may have been killed by Kira?" L asked, his thumb on his lip. "But not all of the authors have vanished. In fact, the ones that are still writing are all usernames that didn't exist until after your confinement."

"You're not still determined that I'm Kira, are you?" Light sighed. _ This is no time to be my enemy, L! Don't you understand? Right now, this is more important than trying to find Kira. Besides, we won't be able to catch Kira until we catch this person first._

"Not at all," L replied. _ Don't worry, Light, I understand the situation. I'm not really going to expose you as Kira. Not yet, anyway. This is a more important issue. But how long can we keep this up before she finds out what we're up to? _"If you were Kira, you would have killed me, not kissed me."

"Good point," Light said softly. His looked back at the screen. "Yes, I think Kira might have something to do with this. In fact, I think that Kira could be disguising himself as a fanfiction writer."

"What makes you think that?" L looked up at Light, pondering him with his large eyes.

"No one would suspect Kira to write fanfics about himself," Light stated. "It's the perfect cover. He might be able to find out rumors about the case from other fanfic writers. He wouldn't write anything that would reveal his identity, though. He's too smart for that. Instead, he would be some writer that no one's ever heard of. He may have a few fans, but for the most part, he would just float around and read other people's Kira stories. Someone like this author." Light pointed to a name on the screen.

"The Cannibal God?" L read aloud. He smiled. "I think you're right, Light. This would be the perfect cover for Kira. No one would think that this person is Kira. But they could be. Especially since unlike other Kira shounen-ai fans, this user has been around for quite some time."

"I'm going to send this person an e-mail. A fan letter won't be too suspicious. " Light said, frantically typing something. L strained to see what it was.

Dear Author,  
I read your story and I absolutely loved it! Light and L has got to be the hottest match-up ever! You should write more fics on this couple. But… I think it would be even hotter if you had some kind of a twist next time. Like, say, they realized that they were in a fanfic and found a way out of it. That would be unique! Ha! You thought we were that easy? How dare you call yourself a fan!

Light and L both looked at each other and smiled. Of course, there was no reason to actually send the e-mail. Their enemy had been there the entire time, watching them. _But she's not nearly as smart as we are_, Light mused. _Probably some stupid high school student who draws anime characters in her spiral during class_.

The reply came almost as soon as they had written the e-mail.

Light and Ryuzaki,  
So you figured it out, eh? I knew that you would; you guys are smart. That's why I'm a fan, of course! Actually, I'm in college. Yes, I do draw in my spiral during class sometimes, but only because the class is easy for me! I may not be as smart as you, but I do have certain advantages...

Light's heart sank into his stomach. _ She knows what I'm thinking! Well, it makes sense that she would, but… _

"Well, I suppose there's no use trying to fool her anymore," L sighed. He grinned. "Author, we will stop you! Justice will prevail!


	2. Breaking Chains

**Me: I own Death Note.**

**Light: You wish! Someone like you could never write such an awesome story!**

**Me: Better watch out Light. I do have control over you in this fanfic…**

Light: -mumbles-That's what you think… We're going to defeat you!

L: -sigh- Cannibal, just get this over with.

Me: Okay, okay… I don't own Death Note.

Light: I knew it! She's an imposter! The real author would never screw with us like this! Wait… what ever happened to Ohba…?

Me: -evil laughter-

L: … -pause- The possibility of Cannibal being Kira is up by five percent.

* * *

"Ryuzaki, can we get rid of these handcuffs?" Light asked, raising his arm and jingling the chain that hung from it. "It would this a lot easier if we weren't forced to constantly be together."

"Absolutely not," L replied, popping a grape in his mouth. He chewed for a moment, then swallowed. "Don't forget the reason that we're handcuffed together, Light. You could be Kira. If I were to remove the handcuffs because you told me to, then it would defeat the purpose."

"But the situation is different now," Light protested. "We're not just fighting against Kira anymore. There is a perverted fangirl that is controlling us! If we're chained together like this, it will give her countless opportunities to mess with us."

L looked at Light for a moment, unblinking. "She has countless opportunities to do that as it is. I don't see how the handcuffs affect this at all." He looked down at the grapes again, putting a few in his mouth.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Light confessed, glaring at L. The infamous evil look flickered through his eyes briefly. "Do you know how awkward this is going to be when a yaoi fangirl could take over our bodies at any minute?"  
_You look so sexy when you have that evil look it your eyes._ L smiled. "I have to go, too. Instead of fearing this situation, I think we should use it as an opportunity to show our enemy that we are stronger than she thinks we are."  
_But, can we really beat her? How do I know that he's not being controlled right now?_ Light smiled. "Fine. But if something bad happens, then will you remove the chains?"  
"If my theory is wrong, then yes," L replied, walking towards the men's room. _But my theories are never wrong_.

* * *

_No, I'm not going to look_. Light frowned. The sound of flowing liquid assaulted his ears, and he could feel an unseen power trying to turn his head to catch a glimpse of the man beside him. He gritted his teeth, fighting it.  
L could feel the same force, although his expression did not betray it. _This is harder than I thought. But so far, my theory is correct._

Before Light could stop it, his eyes had drifted towards L. His face paled as he forced himself to look away. _Damn, she got me!_

* * *

"You looked, didn't you?" L said calmly as they exited the bathroom.

A drop of sweat visibly formed on Light's face. "I couldn't help it. She made me do it. I tried to fight it, but she's just too strong for us, L. Wait... How did you know?"

"You look completely horrified," L smiled. _Come to think of it, I've never seen his face show so much emotion before. The possibility of Light being Kira has just gone down by two percent. Kira wouldn't be this easy to read._

Light rolled his eyes. "Right… So, does that mean we can ditch the handcuffs?"

"No," L replied. "My theory was not proven wrong. It seems that we can fight against her. Only one of us gave in, and it could have been a lot worse."

"Wait, are you saying that you didn't look?" Light muttered. L simply bit his thumb in his usual way and smiled. The evil look tried to take over Light's eyes again, but he managed to hide it_. Damn, this makes me look bad. She's probably trying to make me look bad. I wonder who she's a fan of, me or L? Probably L. After all, I'm just an ordinary high school student suspected of murder. No where near as exciting as the world's greatest detective..._

"Well, can we at least call this a day and get some sleep? It's late. I'm sure that I'll be able to think up a solution in the morning, after I've slept on it for awhile" Light asked.

"Yes, that's probably a good idea, Light," L said. He hopped down from the chair that he was crouching on and stood beside Light, putting his hand on his shoulder. He whispered into the younger man's ear softly, "Don't worry, I have a plan."

_A plan…?_ Light followed L into the bedroom. They sat down on the bed, eyeing each other curiously. After a moment, L placed something in Light's hand. "Here, take this."

"What is it?" Light asked skeptically, eyeing the oblong pill that L had given to him. _How can he expect me to not be suspicious about some unknown drug that he's having me take? For all I know, it could be…_

"Sleeping pills," L said, holding an amber bottle in front of Light in his usual odd manner of holding objects. "I'm an insomniac, you see. I take them sometimes when it's absolutely necessary for this physical body to sleep."

The two exchanged a triumphant grin after they had both swallowed one.

_If we're unconscious the entire night, she won't be able to control us during that time_, Light thought. _You're a genius as always, L. It almost seems too easy, though…_

_Well, there is a forty-two percent possibility that it will not work, but there's not much else we can do right now_, L mused. _If you are Kira, then you will try to use this situation to your advantage. Actually, you would probably secretly want me to keep you handcuffed to me through this, to prove your innocence. Well, then, if that's the way you want to play…_

* * *

The first thing that Light noticed when he woke up was that something was tickling his face. It was light and gentle, like a feather, or…

"Damn, Ryuzaki!" Light jumped out of the bed, mortified to see that L had been practically lying on top of him, his head resting on the younger man's shoulder. It had been his hair that Light had felt on his face.

"Oh, sorry Light," L replied groggily, the sleeping pill taking a few more seconds to wear off.

"Okay, that's it. I refuse to be chained to you anymore!" Light exclaimed, jerking the detective out of bed with the handcuff. "This thing is too much of a risk. I'll keep dragging you around by this chain if you don't agree to remove it!"

"If that's what you wish, Light," L replied, pulling out a small key from his pocket. He quickly undid the lock on both sides of the handcuff.

"Well, this will make things easier," Light said, massaging his wrists. _What made you change your mind? Could it be that even the greatest detective in the world is no match for one crazy fangirl?_

"Yes, I believe you are right. I suppose I was just being childish and stubborn," L replied, although he was not looking at Light. He seemed to be thinking of something else. _My plan worked. The odds of Light Yagami being Kira have gone down by three percent_.

* * *

**  
A/N: Yeah… Kinda hard to tell who's winning... For the record, L won that chapter. …I think. xD  
I'm not sure if the fanservice in this chapter will make people like or hate this fanfic more. xD**


	3. Change of Plans

**Me: I don't own Death Note. And for the record, I'm actually more of a Yuri writer, by trade..**

**Rem: So my love for Misa... Does that mean...?**

**Me: Nope. I know nothing about it. Besides, this fanfic is taking place way before that... Well, maybe not _way_ before...**

**Rem: So... That means... Light, you really are...**

**Light: -maniacal laughter-**

**L: ...Up by ten percent.**

* * *

"See, thanks to my heroic exploit, we now know that Kira is connected to one of those eight men in Yotsuba!" Matsuda exclaimed, trying to convince L that this information was worth the trouble that he had caused.

"That may be the case, but I still consider it stupidity, not heroics…" L put a handful of chopped dates in his mouth and chewed in an attempt to avoid further conversation with Matsuda.

"I was only trying to help…" Matsuda sighed, a defeated look on his face. "I didn't mean to cause this much trouble…"

"It's okay. I should have expected you to do something stupid like this, Matsuda," L replied, intently staring at the monitor in front of him. It showed the secret meeting place that Matsuda had discovered with his…

"Hey, there are only six of them," Light noticed.

"Well, it's still a little early," Matsuda pointed out. "The meeting hasn't started yet. Perhaps they're running late?"

"We will find out soon enough," L replied, popping a few more dates in his mouth.

* * *

"So, about this eye trade…" Higuchi was saying, one hand on the wheel.

"Yes?" Rem looked up sluggishly, looking as if she was just coming out of a daze. "What about it?"

"How much life will I have left if I do it?" Higuchi looked back at Rem, taking his eyes off the road.

"I can't tell you that…" Rem said, sounding somewhat irritated_. The rest of his lifespan is longer than I would like to work with this disgusting man, that's for sure…_ Suddenly, Rem's eyes widened in horror. "Watch out!"

But it was too late. In the brief amount of time that Higuchi had taken his eyes off the road he had run a light, causing a large truck to ram into his car. He died almost instantly.

Rem sighed heavily_. Damn it, what idiot shinigami decided to kill him now? Well, I guess it can't be helped. Now what am I supposed to do? This could foil Light's plan… Well, I suppose by now, he would want to regain control of the Death Note, now that he's no longer under surveillance. What should I do? Misa is still under suspicion, and without his memories, he might not be able to do much. Maybe I should just give it back to him. He seems to have a plan once he gets it back. I don't have a plan, so…_

* * *

"It seems odd that Kira would kill off both of those men, though," Light commented, watching the screen. "Hatori is obvious, but Higuchi didn't really do anything to provoke Kira. Maybe it's just a coincidence?"

"I doubt it," L replied. "If any of the members were absent, it would be suspicious. It would help the others narrow down which one of them is Kira. No, I think there is a high possibility that Kira killed Hatori and Higuchi."

Suddenly, Light stood up and started to walk out of the room without warning.

"Where are you going, Light?" L asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the young man.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Light said hastily.

"But this is a very important moment. Can't you hold it?" L seemed slightly confused by the suddenness of Light's action. _He must be being controlled again… I can use the video cameras and bugs to monitor him. But I also need to focus on this meeting right now… _

"I'll be right back," Light mumbled as he walked out the room.

"Matsuda," L said casually, not looking up from the screen. He grabbed a nearby laptop computer and began typing frantically on it. "I'm going to activate the video camera in the bathroom on this computer. I want you to watch and listen to Light while I focus on Yotsuba."

"You still think that he is Kira?" Matsuda said. _L really trusts me to do something for him? This is a first. Finally, I get to do something that's useful! Don't worry Ryuzaki! I won't disappoint you this time! You can count on me!_

"Yes, I have a feeling he's up to something," L said, handing the computer to Matsuda. "This is an easy assignment. I think that even you can handle it, Matsuda."

"I should have known that you still suspect my son," Soichiro Yagami commented bitterly. "Even though you decided to remove the handcuffs, you never really let him out of your sight, did you, Ryuzaki?"

"You're right. I do still suspect Light," the detective replied calmly. "But the probability is less than one percent."

* * *

_Why did she bring me here?_ Light wondered. He scratched his head, scanning the room for any clues. At last, his gaze was drawn to a flat, black object. _What is this… A notebook? What a weird thing to leave lying around in a bathroom…_

The famous evil look came over his eyes as soon as he picked it up. He smirked and looked up at the bizarre white figure that stood in front of him. "What happened? Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter. This has gone better than I planned."

"I'm not sure what happened," Rem confessed. "I don't know why Higuchi died. I figured that you planned to regain possession of the Death Note. Don't think that I did this because I have feelings for you, though…"

"Of course not," Light laughed. He smiled and looked down at the Death Note fondly. "To tell you the truth, my plans have changed a bit too…"

* * *

**A/N: Dates are the most awesome fruit. I don't think the manga/anime ever shows him eating them, but I think that L would love them. So I made him eat them here. **


	4. Close Call

**A/N: I don't own Death Note or anything related to it. ...More fanservice in this chapter. Nothing too bad.  
**

* * *

"He picked up something off the ground," Matsuda told L. He squinted at the screen. "It looks like a book... No, wait. It's a notebook."

"A notebook…?" L bit his thumb as he thought. _This seems rather unimportant, but…_

"Now he's talking to himself," Matsuda continued. He paused to listen. "Something about a change of plans…" He paused and watched the screen. "He just put the notebook down his pants. Er... Guess he had no other place to put it? He's coming back now."

L tried to focus on the screen in front of him, but he couldn't stop thinking about Light. _Carrying a notebook around wouldn't be too odd, so why did he hide it? It makes me think that maybe I should be suspicious…_

"So, what did I miss, Ryuzaki?" L nearly jumped when he heard Light's voice. He turned to look at him for a moment, and then turned back to the camera showing the secret meeting at Yotsuba.

"Well, I think Matsuda definitely discovered something, although his means were a bit questionable," Ryuzaki put his thumb to his lip. His expression did not betray what he was thinking. _It's almost as if he only went to the bathroom to retrieve this notebook. What is so important about it? Who left it there, and what is written in it? I didn't have the camera on then, so I don't know. It's probably nothing; it could be his diary. If only I could take it from him or get him to show it to me..._ "These people from Yotsuba do seem to be connected to Kira."

"That's great!" Matsuda exclaimed, perhaps a bit too emphatically. He had closed the laptop. "Then we can arrest them and…"

"No, we are not going to arrest any of them yet," L cut him off. "We don't know which one of them is connected to Kira. It's not improbable to assume that if we arrest these six men, the killings will continue."

_Of course, L is right._ Light thought. "Yeah, but that's only a possibility. There's also a possibility that one of them is actually Kira, and the killings will stop."

"I think that if Kira was caught, he would pass on his powers to someone else. Actually, I think there's a high possibility that Kira has done this before," L stated, his eyes boring into Light. The younger man had no visible change of facial expression.

"You may be right, Ryuzaki," Light admitted, not blinking. "If Kira thought that he was in danger and he had the ability to do that, then he definitely would. But what makes you think that Kira can do that?"

"Have you ever looked at your eyes in a mirror, Light?" L asked softly, more of a suggestion than a question. "They are beautifully dangerous."

_No, don't let her take over you again!_ Light frowned a little, but he could feel it too. _Damn it, Cannibal, now's not the time! Well, there is no good time for this, but… Whose side are you on, anyway?_

As soon as these thoughts occurred to him, the feeling had vanished. Light and L both relaxed a bit when they realized that they were in control again.

"Beautifully dangerous…?" Matsuda mumbled, looking slightly confused. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"I don't have a good reason to believe it. It's just a thought that I had. What if Kira could pass his power on to someone else? It would fill a lot of gaps in this case…" L said, turning away from Light to look at the screen. "Either way, it would be better if we can find out which one of these men is acting as Kira."

Light smiled behind L's back. _He doesn't know that that man is dead, although he might suspect it. Yes, he seems to sense something different about me. But I'm fairly safe as long as he doesn't find out about the Death Note. _

* * *

Light lay on a couch, writing in the Death Note. _ The cameras aren't turned on unless they are needed. And even if he is spying on me, the cameras won't be able to pick up exactly what I'm writing. I can easily say that I was writing down notes on the Kira case. _He turned the page, a frown coming over his face. Someone had written something, but it wasn't a name. It was a message.

Dear Light,  
You were wondering who I'm a fan of, right? Well, I'm a fan of both L and Kira. But you are more my type. Don't think this means I'm going to take it easy on you, though!

As soon as he finished reading it, a knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. Without thinking, he stuffed the Death Note in his pants, like he had earlier. He tried to keep his voice calm, "Come in."

"Light, there's something I'd like to talk to you about," L said as he walked in. He shut the door behind him. _Whenever you're ready, Cannibal._

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" Light asked calmly, trying to fight the familiar feeling that was quickly making its way over his body. _Not now, Cannibal…_

"Well," L obviously didn't really have anything to say. He was sitting next to Light now, not even trying to fight for control. _I should probably make this a little less obvious, but this may be the only chance I get._

Before Light knew it, the two men were kissing again_. Damn_, Light thought, truly a little scared. _She didn't even give me a chance to fight her off. That means that she was just holding back before. She really can control us completely, without our consent… _

L's hands were on Light's chest, slowly making their way down. He unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on Light's shirt, trying to seem casual. _ She seems to have complete control over both of us at the moment. If I'm careful, I may be able to take a look at this notebook without him realizing what I'm up to…_

_I've got to do something_, Light though frantically, playfully trying to keep L's hands away from his pants_. If he touches the Death Note, then he'll be able to see Rem. I can't let that happen. But at this rate, I'm helpless. I can't even control my own body! This isn't good…_

_He seems to have figured out what I'm trying to do_, L realized. _He doesn't want me to touch that notebook. But why go through all this trouble to hide it from me? It just makes me more suspicious._ He tried to put his hand under Light's shirt, but Light gripped his wrist tightly and gave him a threatening look. _His eyes look as if he just murdered someone… Yes, you could definitely be Kira, Light. I've always thought so. _"Something wrong, Light?"

"You know that I don't like you like that," Light said evenly. His eyes softened a bit. Both men sighed in relief as the regained full control over their bodies.

"Sorry," L murmured, quickly moving to a less compromising position.

"It's okay, she had control of me, too. There's nothing you could have done about it," Light replied, buttoning the buttons of his shirt that L had managed to undo during the frenzy. _Damn, that was close. Maybe there is a god on my side, after all. A god with a bad sense of humor…_

* * *

_That should do it_, Light thought as he finished up creating a safer hiding place for the Death Note. He had altered the bottom of a drawer similar to the way that he had altered his desk drawer earlier. _No one found it the first time, so I doubt they'll go looking now. I can't have any more close calls like I did earlier today. Even if that crazy fan fiction writer is on my side, I can't trust her. L knows that that notebook belongs to me. If anyone touches it and sees Rem, it's all over. _

"So you think that someone is controlling you?" Rem asked Light.

"I don't think," Light replied, keeping his voice low. _ Rem didn't find any bugs in this room, but these walls aren't exactly sound proof. I don't think even L would go that far, though. Although after what he did earlier,_ "I know. Someone is controlling L and me. She might have control over others, too. I'm not sure."

"So what are you going to do?" Rem asked_. Well, what can he do? If he expects me to help him, then…_

Light grinned. His eyes looked more evil than usual as he said. "I'm going to find out more about this person. I'm going to get her name and face."

He flipped through the pages of the Death Note absent-minded, hardly surprise when he found another message.

Dear Light,

So, you didn't like that close call? Sorry, I suppose I got a little carried away. But I've got to keep you on your toes, Light Yaga… Come on, my sense of humor isn't _that_ bad…

* * *

**A/N: Erm... I wasn't too impressed at how this chapter came out. xD  
Yeah... If you've made it this far, then for goodness sakes, review! I need feedback! xD**


	5. To Kill a God

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Even my clothes are stolen.**

**Light: ... -sigh- Great, so now I'm being controlled by a thief... **

* * *

"So, you are planning to kill this fanfiction writer?" Rem asked, somewhat startled by Light's proposition. "How are you going to go about finding her name and face?"

Light smirked. _Now that the suspicion against Misa is clearing up, I think it's time to put my original plan into action._

"Misa, I want you to dig something up at the location I tell you…" Light whispered to her.

Misa looked slightly confused. The look in Light's eyes silently told her to keep a blank face_. I wonder what Light is talking about? He makes it sound so important… It's like he's telling me a big secret. How exciting!_

_I don't expect her to understand this right now_, Light mused. _But after she digs up the Death Note, she'll remember everything. I'll just have to tell her about the changes I've made to the plan. Of course, I still want to kill L, too. It would be ideal if I could manage to use Misa to kill both L and Cannibal. But it probably won't work out that way… _

* * *

Light stared at the computer screen idly, his head propped up by his hand. A yawn issued from his vocals, causing L to glance over in his direction for a moment.

"Reading fanfics again, Light?" L commented, taking a sip of sugary coffee. It was rather late, and the rest of the investigation team had gone to sleep. _Actually, it's kind of odd for Light to stay up this late researching. I think yesterday's incident really scared him… _"What is more important to you, Light? Catching Kira, or catching this fanfic writer?"

"I'm trying to catch both," Light replied, still looking at the screen. _Why do L and I always manage to end up in the same room with no one else around? It's probably Cannibal's doing…_ "But right now, I don't think we are going to be able to concentrate on the Kira case until we are fully in control of ourselves. We have to catch her first."

"I'm not sure of that," L said. "It might be possible to use her in order to solve the Kira case. Besides, she doesn't control us all the time."

"We can't trust her," Light stated. "How do you know she's not on Kira's side?"

"I don't," L replied, taking another sip of coffee. _Well, there is actually a high possibility that she supports Kira. If Light were Kira, then he would probably realize this and try to use her to his advantage. Is this just a cover? Or does Light really see her as a threat to Kira? _"But what could we really do to her if we caught her? I think it's best to find a way to make this situation work to our advantage instead."

_He has a good point_, Light thought, frowning. _ But I can't let her control me. After yesterday's incident, I don't trust that she knows what she's doing. Whoever this 'Cannibal' person is, she's too young and reckless for my liking. Next time, I might not be so lucky. If she gets too carried away, she might end up accidentally exposing me as Kira. _

"What are you afraid of, Light?" L asked softly, looking over Light's shoulder at the screen. "This girl seems rather harmless. So far, all she seems to be interested in is a little male on male action between us. Outside of occasional minor distractions, she hasn't prevented us from working on the Kira case." _Granted, our dignity may have been hurt a little, but… I'm willing to sacrifice a little pride if there is a possibility of finding the evidence to expose Light as Kira. _

_You have no idea what she's done to Kira, L. Or maybe you do_, Light mused before saying, "You seem to trust her more than you trust me."

"Yes," L admitted, taking a long sip of coffee. "I do."

"Damn it, Ryuzki, when are you going to stop thinking that I'm Kira?" Light breathed somewhat angrily. _ L realizes that Cannibal might mess up and expose me as Kira. All he has to do is sit back and wait for that to happen. Which is why I have to get rid of her as soon as possible._

L put his thumb to his lips, thinking. "Okay, I admit it. I want you to be Kira. I won't really be satisfied unless I'm right."

Light glared at L for a moment. Before he could think about what he was doing, he had punched L in the face hard enough to knock him off of his chair.

"A natural enough reaction," L mumbled, massaging his face. _He even managed to draw blood… _After L had gotten over the shock, he retaliated with a well-aimed kick in the direction of Light's face.

It didn't take long for the battle to escalate into an all-out brawl. Light had L pinned to the ground, aiming a punch at his face. Suddenly, he felt the familiar lustful feeling that was not his own rush through his body.

"What's wrong, Light?" L smiled.

Light sighed and stood up, running his fingers through his hair. _That's odd. She was only controlling me for a few seconds… _"This is pointless. We need to work together if we want to catch her or Kira. We can't be fighting all the time. And we can't be kissing all the time, either."

"Perhaps we could get her to sign a truce," L suggested.

"A truce? That's not like you, Ryuzaki," Light said, disappointed. _ L thinks that Cannibal is on his side, and he's trying to use her to catch me. Actually, it might be easier to let him think that she's on his side. What am I thinking? If I let Cannibal go on controlling us, who knows what might happen? I can't take my chances. She claims to be on my side, but after all she's done…_

"Yes, you're probably right. She probably wouldn't agree to such a thing," L sighed. "We couldn't exactly force her to follow it, either. But if she is really a fan, then she might agree to it. We won't know unless we try."

"I suppose it's worth a try," Light mumbled, writing an e-mail.

Cannibal,  
Ryuzaki and I were wondering if you would be willing to sign a truce for a bit. If you leave us alone until we catch Kira, then we will let you control us all you want…

The reply came before he had even finished typing.

Light and Ryuzaki,  
Sorry, I can't stop writing; my fans would be angry.

"Any other great ideas, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Not particularly," L replied, sighing and stirring a few more sugar cubes into his coffee_. I still don't trust her completely, but I think that she could help me to expose Light as Kira._

* * *

"I can't remember his name," Misa admitted, seemingly on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, Misa," Light assured her. He pointed to the computer screen. "Actually, there is someone else that I'm even more interested in finding right now. I've managed to hack into the system and found a picture of this person on facebook."

"Well, the name here is an alias," Misa said, squinting at the picture.

"Yeah, I found that out when I wrote it in the Death Note," Light said.

"Why do you want to kill this person, anyway?" Misa asked. "She's just a harmless college student."

"Just tell me the name that you see," Light demanded sharply.

"Well…" Misa seemed to be stalling. _What language is this? My English isn't that good. But half of these letter combinations aren't English or Japanese…_

"What's wrong?" Light asked.

"It's a foreign name... I'm having a hard time reading it," Misa admitted. "It's like, ka-su…" She started to write this down in the Death Note. Ryuk gave a small chuckle as he watched over her shoulder.

"No, wait," Misa interrupted herself, scribbling out what she had written. "It's kya-sa-ri-n… Or maybe it's not…" She wrote this down, then paused. "The last name is the part I can't read… It's not English. German, maybe…."

She tried writing it down, misspelling it at least five times and never getting it quite right. All the while, Ryuk was laughing uncontrollably.

"Can't you just write down exactly what you see?" Light asked, somewhat frustrated with Misa's stupidity. _Ryuk is laughing just like he did when I tried to kill that woman with the alias. Does he know something that I don't know? Or is he just laughing at Misa? _

"It would probably take me too long to write it that way," Misa tried the best she could to copy the strange foreign letters into the Death Note. She managed to write it within thirty seconds. "There! That's exactly what I see. She should die in forty seconds."

"I love you, Misa," Light looked down at his watch and smiled evilly. _This is the longest forty seconds of my life. I can't believe it was this easy. It was almost too easy, actually…_

When the last second had gone by, he instinctively looked up at the computer screen. His heart sank.

Before his eyes, an e-mail had popped up from the infamous fanfiction writer.

Light,  
Whew, that was a close call… So, I guess Ryuk didn't tell you about that particular rule. If you accidentally misspell a person's name four times, the Death Note can no longer kill them!

"What's wrong, Light?" Misa asked frantically. Light looked as if he had had a heart attack. His eyes were widened in horror. To Misa's relief, his heart was still beating, but at a very rapid pace.

"She got me," Light stated once he had calmed down a bit. He glared at Ryuk with his Kira-eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this, Ryuk?"

"I didn't know about it," Ryuk confessed, still laughing. "We shinigami have no reason to misspell a human's name."

"Shinigami are useless," Light mumbled. He glanced at Rem, who gave him an I-didn't-know-either look. Light closed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm down.

_So, I've just made one of my biggest potential enemies virtually death-proof_, Light mused. _Well, I guess now I have no choice but to do what L is doing, and hope that she's on my side. I didn't want to resort to trusting her, but now I don't have any other choice._ While he was thinking this, another e-mail had popped up.

Light,  
Don't worry. This will be fun. You'll see.

Of course, this only succeeded in making Light angry. He had managed to calm down a little, but this sent new waves of rage through his body. His eyes seemed to flicker red, and a short burst of evil laughter escaped his vocals. _Fun? I wanted to become a god, but now I'm just a puppet. Now she is the god of this world, and there's no way for me to stop her... _

"It's okay, Light," Misa desperately tried to comfort Light, who looked as if he were on the verge of insanity. She hugged him and whispered in his ear, but he did not seem to notice her. _What's wrong with him? I've never seen Light this stressed out before. He's scaring me…_

"Well then. If that is the case, there's nothing more that I can do," Light said suddenly. He sighed deeply and ran both of his hands through his hair at the same time. "Now I have no choice but to trust her."

Misa had no idea what he was talking about, but was glad to see that her love had seemed to regain his wits.

"I will become the god of this world," Light said, smiling sinisterly. "And this writer is going to help me achieve that!"

"Oh, Light!" Misa sighed happily, hugging him again and resting her head on his chest. She looked up at him and asked, "So, um, who is this person that you keep referring to?"


	6. No Evidence

**A/N: I don't own Death Note, yadda-yadda-yadda... Okay, so I lied about how long it would take me to write the next chapter. I decided to skip my homework for now and work on this. xP  
Yeah, the plot bunnies did the nasty all over this chapter. Sorry for all the insanity/seemingly-pointlessness. Plot bunnies are naughty little creatures. xD**

**Light: -sarcasm- I'm looking forward to it...**

**L: What is this 'do the nasty' that you speak of?  
**

**Me: Ahem... -ignoring Light and L- Well, I guess this chapter brings up something that will be important in a later chapter... Kind of. Just trust me.**

**Light: I'd rather die than trust you...**

**Me: Aw, don't go emo on me, Light!**

* * *

"Any luck on the Yotsuba case?" Light asked L_. Once again, we end up in the same room after everyone else has left… Doesn't this author have any creativity?_

"Not really," L confessed. He shoved a large piece of cake into his mouth. "The people they mentioned last week have died. All signs point to Kira being among them. But…"

L looked at Light suspiciously. Light frowned. _Why is he looking at me like that? Has he figured it out? No, he couldn't know everything. He doesn't know about the Death Note, although I'm sure that he suspects something. But he can't convict me based on the fact that I didn't let him get into my pants!_

"I'm not convinced," L finished, still watching Light carefully.

"When are you ever convinced, Ryuzaki?" Light mumbled.

"I'm convinced that you are Kira," L said, taking a bite of cake. "And that Misa is the second Kira."

"Then why did you let her go home if you still suspect her?" Light asked.

"I can't keep her here forever," L replied. He glanced at Light for a moment. "Besides. If she is the second Kira, then I doubt that she would do anything self-incriminating until after she was released from my surveillance."

"What makes you think she will do anything now?" Light stalled. _Of course, L wouldn't expect us to do anything while he's watching us. Actually, he hasn't turned on the surveillance cameras for quite some time. They are just there to make us think that he is watching. But surely he would have expected me to figure this out by now…_

"She _is_ doing something," L said, as if to himself. "She's killing criminals."

"We have no evidence of that!" Light pointed out_. This conclusion is wrong, and he knows it. I've been doing the killings, not Misa. I've even been killing the kind of people that Higuchi had been killing, instead of my usual victims. But L can't prove it because he doesn't know how Kira kills. Until he sees proof of how the Death Note works, I'm fairly safe. _

"No, we don't," L admitted. He gingerly removed the strawberry from the top of the cake, took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. He looked up at Light, as if expecting him to say something.

"So don't accuse my girlfriend of things you don't have evidence to back up!" Light said, with a bit more emotion than usual.

"I never knew you actually had feelings for her, Light," L remarked, taking another bite of cake.

"Well," Light started, quickly thinking up a way to redeem himself. "Yeah, at first it was just one-sided. But now I've realized that I do like her. It's nice to have someone who appreciates me."

"I never understood her infatuation with you, Light," L commented. _ Oh, but I do understand her…. You are so fine, Light, I could eat you up! _L licked some frosting off of his fingers. "The only logical explanation for it is that you are Kira, and she is the second Kira. I don't really think you would keep her around unless you thought that you could use her."

"I'm not Kira, Ryuzaki. I would never just use people for my personal gain," Light lied without batting an eyelash. _Of course I'm just using her, L. Just like I'm using you. But you have no evidence to prove it._

L took another bite of cake, chewing thoughtfully. _If I can get Misa to confess, I can get closer to Light. I mean… Closer to catching Light. With her level of devotion, it's going to be hard to make her expose Light as Kira. But I may be able to get her to tell me other useful information… Like what turns him on the most…_

"What are you thinking, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, raising an eyebrow. He could see the wheels in the detective's head turning.

"I was thinking that pink is a lovely color on you. Where did that shirt come from?"

"This?" Light chuckled, tugging at the collar of his pink button-down shirt_. L,_ _don't think that you can just act like you're being controlled whenever it's convenient…_ "Uh, Misa bought it for me."

"She has good tastes," L remarked, finishing off the cake. "In fashion, and in men."

"Cut it out, Ryuzaki! You're not being controlled right now!" Light exclaimed, glaring at the detective.

"Oh really?" L's large eyes were locked on Light as if he were a target. "How do you know that I'm not being controlled right now? Can you read my thoughts, too? Hmmm?"

"I don't, it's just..." Light fumbled for a response. _Damn, he got me on that one. I wasn't thinking. Why did I just blurt that out? Stupid, stupid… Then again, it was just a guess. I really don't know whether or not he's being controlled right now… _"It's just that I know that I'm not being controlled right now, so I thought that you weren't either."

"But she has controlled us at separate times before," L pointed out.

"True," Light replied. "It was just hard to imagine you being controlled when I wasn't, that's all. I wasn't thinking."

"That's not like you, Light," L said with a small grin. _ Yes, you're always thinking, Light. That's what makes you so hot._

"So, you _are_ being controlled right now?" Light asked curiously.

"There is an eighty-two percent probability," L said. _ It's strange. I'm not being completely physically controlled right now, but something isn't right… I can't put my finger on what it is…. Light is so hot, he's distracting me!_

_So, he is being controlled_, Light thought_. But he's not coming on to me like he normally does. Is he just fighting it? Or is she not controlling him in that way? _Unfortunately, He didn't have to wonder for long.

"Yes, I am being controlled," L replied, smiling. He ran his fingers through Light's hair. "And you are not being controlled?"

"I don't think so," Light admitted. Although as soon as he said it, he felt himself lose control of his body.

"So, you're doing this on your own free will?" L asked, in reference to the fact that Light's hand was caressing L's thigh.

"No," Light coughed. _What do you think you're doing, Cannibal? This isn't my idea of fun…_

Much to the dismay of both hapless victims, it did not take long for the situation to escalate into a full-blown make-out scene. Both males seemed to fight for the dominant position. Finally, L seemed to win the battle. He fumbled with Light's shirt, managing to get it completely unbuttoned this time. Light was also working on getting L's shirt off, and succeeded without much effort. After a few more minutes of foreplay, L decided to move on to Light's pants.

L undid the buttons and proceeded to slowly pull down Light's pants. He paused, and then let out a burst of laughter. The laugh continued for a few minutes before Light realized that L seemed to be laughing at him, not with him.

"What's is it? What are you laughing about?" Light was getting a little angry as he started to gain possession of his body. _I've never heard L laugh like this… What's gotten into him? Damn, Cannibal… That was_ not_ fun._

Light pulled his pants up quickly and tried to locate his shirt. L had stopped laughing by the time he had retrieved it from the back of a chair. Light glared at him, "Now would you mind telling me what's so damn funny?"

L chuckled and put his own shirt back on. He smiled at Light and replied, "I never would have guessed that you were the tighty-whitey type of guy."


	7. On The Same Page

**A/N: ****I'm releasing both Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 at the same time, because Chapter 7 has a bad cliffhanger that you guys will kill me for. xD **

**Chapter 8 is going to be the last chapter of this fic. Not because I'm tired of writing it (I've had a **_**lot**_** of fun with this story, actually...), but because this is where I intended to end it from the very beginning. At first, I didn't know how many chapters it would take for me to get to this point, but now it's clear that Chapter 8 will indeed be the last.**

**The last two chapters are a lot darker than the rest of the story. I'm not sure how my fans will like it... Well, I guess I'll see soon... **

**I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story. You've been my inspiration to keep this fic going. Without you, none of this ever could have happened. :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note...**

* * *

_There's only one problem with this situation between Light and I_, L thought to himself_. Misa._

L watched the screen in front of him longingly. After a few minutes, even the unsuspecting members of the investigation team noticed that he had been silently watching Light and Misa for an oddly long amount of time.

"Is something wrong, Ryuzaki? Is my son doing anything suspicious?" Soichiro asked suspiciously.

"No. His behavior is completely normal," L sighed, looking slightly depressed. He selected a chocolate truffle and took a bite, revealing the coconut center._ If only Misa wasn't in the picture, a relationship with Light would be so much easier… _

_He has a weird look in his eyes. Almost like he's in love or something, _Aizawa thought, frowning. _Come to think of it_, _L's been acting really spacey lately, especially around Light. Well, I always thought that Ryuzaki was a little odd…_

* * *

"Misa, I want you to start killing criminals again," Light whispered, too soft for the microphones to pick up.

_Why is he suddenly having her kill criminals? _Rem wondered_. Well, I'm sure that Light knows what's best. After-all, he has protected her all this time. He won't let her get caught now. Besides, if Misa dies, he knows that I won't hesitate to kill him…_

"Oh, Light!" Misa squealed, playing her usual role of infatuated girlfriend_. I don't know why he's doing this. But whatever his reasons are, Light is always right! We are going to rule the new world together, so I'm glad that he's letting me have a part in this!_

_If I make her start killing now, just after she's been allowed to live a normal life, it will look suspicious_, Light mused. _Which is perfect for my plan. I doubt that Rem will be able to figure this out in time. And even if she does, there is nothing she can do about it._

* * *

"You're not going to go on a date with Misa?" L asked as Light walked back into the room.

"Maybe later," Light replied, wondering why L cared. "Right now, we need to investigate the Kira case. It's been stagnant for too long. Don't we have any better leads on Yotsuba? It's probably not one of those men, but someone who is connected to them."

"That's definitely a possibility," L said, although he wasn't really listening. _How can I get Misa away from Light? _ He turned to Mogi and suddenly said. "Mogi, I'd like you to keep a very close eye on Misa Amane for the rest of the week."

Mogi grunted and nodded. Light raised an eyebrow and looked at L curiously. "Why watch Misa now? I thought that she wasn't under suspicion anymore…"

"She's not under suspicion," L replied. "I'm only doing this as a precaution. If Mogi does not notice anything suspicious, then I will admit that I was wrong in thinking that she's the second Kira."

"Come on, already," Soichiro mumbled. "If she was the second Kira, she would have killed me when I threatened to kill my son…"

"Not necessarily," L replied, eating a chocolate. "Perhaps she didn't possess the means to kill you at that point in time."

"This is ridiculous, Ryuzaki," Light said_. L's right. But why do I have a feeling that this isn't his real motive?_ "Why can't you just accept that Misa and I aren't Kira?"

"Actually, Light," L said, looking into the younger man's eyes. "I no longer think that you are Kira. But Misa might be."

Light was visibly in shock. He tried to compose himself. _Is he just saying that to see my reaction? Or is this what he really thinks? No… I don't think that L would lie to me. What would cause him to change his mind so drastically, though?_ "So, I'm really cleared of suspicion?"

"One hundred percent," was L's reply. _Actually, there is still a high possibility that Light is Kira. But I don't want to think about it. How could such a smart, handsome young man be a mass murderer? I'd rather it just be the two of, us. Without Misa. _"However, considering the letter and tapes that Misa sent to us, I still have no choice but to still suspect her."

* * *

"So, what made you change your mind about me being Kira?" Light asked when he and L were alone.

"I actually haven't changed my mind," L confessed, staring into Light's deep brown eyes. "I just… Don't want you to be Kira anymore. I want to be able to be with you…"

"You are being controlled," Light laughed.

"Yes, I am. But it's not like I can do anything about it," L replied. _She's been controlling me for a long time, now. But it's not the same as the previous times that she has controlled me… It's almost as if she has another motive now. A motive other than seeing Light and me together. Almost as if she has a plan. Why do I get such a terrible feeling about this?_

"Yeah," Light said, expecting L to pounce on him at any minute.

But the detective simply sighed and walked out of the room.

"Hey, why are you running away?" Light asked, chasing after him. L stopped walking and looked up at Light, a sad look in his eyes. Light smiled and said, "Don't you want some of this?"

Light locked lips with L for a long moment, invading the other's mouth with his tongue. L returned the kiss at first, but suddenly pulled away. "No... I don't…"

"Oh really?" Light mused, noting the slight bulge in L's pants_. He's really fighting hard… But it's useless. We can't fight her._

"Really," L said, unconvincingly. He smiled at Light, and then proceeded to walk away without another word.

_After all this time of being controlled_, Light thought_. Cannibal still never fails to surprise me._

* * *

"Well, she has this notebook that she writes in all the time," Mogi reported to L. "A diary, she says…"

"Thank you, Mogi. You do not need to go on," L sighed. _A notebook? Light has a notebook that he writes in, too. But no one else on the investigation team knows that… How can I make Misa's notebook sound suspicious without exposing Light as Kira?_

_Why is he suddenly going after Misa?_ Rem wondered, starting to get a little scared. _He seems to be completely uninterested in exposing Light as Kira, and is going after Misa instead. I'm not sure what L's plan is, but one thing is certain. If he keeps investigating Misa, then she will eventually be caught._

_Are you catching on, Rem?_ Light mused, a small smirk creeping across his face. _With L's expert detective skills, Misa will be caught in no time. The only way to say her is…_

A dumbfound expression came over Rem's face. _ Unbelievable! Light… This was your plan all along, wasn't it? Right now, the only way to save Misa… Is for me to kill L! _


	8. Forfeit

**A/N: This is the last chapter. It's a little short, I know. A little bittersweet, too. Sorry if you want to write my name in the Death Note after reading it. xD  
**

**Ha, you think I own Death Note? Pft. I could never write such an amazing story. **

* * *

_Well, if it's for Misa's happiness, then I'm willing to sacrifice my life_, Rem silently decided_. But Light, to surpass even a shinigami! I underestimated you. Well, if I'm going to do this, then I might as well go out with a bang, and write down as many names as I can…_

"Watari, I'd like you to try and procure a copy of Misa Amane's diary without her knowing about it," L said to the computer screen.

"Wait, this is crazy!" Aizawa exclaimed. "What would that possibly accomplish?"

"I'd just like to test a hunch that I have," L replied to Aizawa, glancing at him. When he turned back, the words 'ALL DATA DELETED' had appeared on the screen.

"I told Watari to set up his system so he could delete everything if something ever happened to him," L said. His voice was calm, but he was scared out of his mind_. But no one knew Watari's real name… If Watari was killed, then does that mean that I'm next? I don't want to die!_

"Everyone, the god…" L was cut off be a sharp pain in his chest that caused him to fall off of the chair he had been sitting on.

"Ryuzaki!" Light exclaimed, rushing over to the fallen detective. Only L could see the look of pure evil that engulfed his face as he hovered over his dying enemy.

_Light,_ Ryuzaki thought as it became harder and harder to breath. _I was right all along. You are Kira. And that author… She was on your side the entire time. I should have known…_

"Noooo!" Light howled. _Ha ha! Just as planned! Now no one can stop me from becoming the god of this world! Even Cannibal is going to have a hard time messing up my plans, now that L is dead. _"We're all going to die!"

"Light, calm down…" Soichiro said, trying to comfort his son. _ Well, I suppose it's only a natural reaction… _

"How can I possibly calm down?" Light asked, panting. "Whoever did this… If they can kill Watari and L, then…"

"But we're still alive!" Mastuda pointed out, a bit too enthusiastically.

* * *

_It's odd_, Light mused. He was lying on his bed, reading fanfics about Kira. Now that L was dead, he had plenty of time for leisure. _I felt no remorse when I killed L. Yet, that writer is still out there somewhere, able to control my emotions. So why did she let me kill the person that she wanted me to love?_

The answer came within seconds. A final e-mail from the infamous fanfiction writer had popped up on the screen.

Light,  
I _told_ you that I was on your side. Do you believe me now? Not that it matters anymore. I forfeit the ownership of Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba, I trust that you know what to do from here. It's been a long, fun ride, but it's time to let someone else take the wheel. I hope you always remember me, Light. I will always remember you.

_Wait…_ Light thought for a moment. _Does that mean…?_

_Everything that happened… Cannibal was behind it all. She _wanted_ me to kill L this entire time!_

_So, this is the end of her fanfic? _Oddly, Light felt a bit saddened by the thought. _It's not as if I _liked_ her messing with me and L. I hated it. But at the same time, she did help me kill L. Maybe she wasn't such a bad person, after all. She had her faults, yes. But in the end, I must say that her ends justified her means…_

_She was trying to create her own world and control it. Trying to play God… _

_She really wasn't all that different than me_, Light suddenly realized_._

At that moment, he also realized that he would, indeed, miss the fanfiction writer who had so desperately tried to gain his respect. True, there had been moments when he had wanted to kill her, but in the end… Justice prevailed.

But what was justice, anyway? Justice was not something that a human could decide. Only a god could decide who was just and who was not. Light smiled. He had been chosen by a god. Now he was a god.

Yes, Light had finally achieved what he had always wanted. He was now the god of this world. And as long as he was in power, Light's justice would prevail.


End file.
